Une Touche De Bleu
by Lyabie
Summary: Où était-il encore parti ? Nous étions tous les deux attachés l'un à l'autre, là, en plein milieu de cette pièce blanche, assis sur ce drap blanc, sans pouvoir bouger, prisonniers de son bon vouloir. Grimmjow x Shiro x Ichigo - Léger bondage - UA


**Pairing :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Shirosaki x Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Yaoi – Romance – Léger bondage - UA

**Résumé :** Où était-il encore parti ? Nous étions tous les deux attachés l'un à l'autre, là, en plein milieu de cette pièce blanche, assis sur ce drap blanc, sans pouvoir bouger, prisonniers de son bon vouloir.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note :** J'avais depuis longtemps envie d'écrire sur Bleach, c'est chose faite. Ce texte n'est pas un PWP mais presque. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'est plus une capture d'un moment de la vie d'un couple (à trois). Certes, c'est court, mais je voulais simplement essayer de retransmettre de la douceur, et de l'amour. J'espère que c'est chose faite. En tout cas bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Une Touche De Bleu**

Où était-il encore parti ? Nous étions tous les deux attachés l'un à l'autre, là, en plein milieu de cette pièce blanche, assis sur ce drap blanc, sans pouvoir bouger, prisonniers de son bon vouloir. Et monsieur n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de notre sort.

Shiro non plus n'avait pas l'air troublé. Ses yeux jaunes remplis de désir me fixaient, accentuant encore mon malaise. Je n'étais pas comme lui, pas comme eux. Je n'avais pas ce genre de tendances à vouloir tester sexuellement et sensitivement tout ce qui était possible. Mais que faire quand mon frère et mon amant aimaient ce genre de choses ? Comment lutter contre les deux hommes qui partageaient ma vie et mon lit ?

Shiro bougea légèrement. J'étais assis sur ses cuisses et ce depuis un certain temps déjà, il devait avoir des crampes.

Il fit se frotter d'avantage nos deux érections ce qui provoqua une vague de frissons dans tout mon corps. Elles étaient attachées ensemble du gland jusqu'à la base par une corde fine mais bien serrée qui rendait douloureux nos moindres mouvements. De plus, la friction de nos colonnes de chaire m'empêchait de débander. Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Nos tétons étaient liés ensemble, reliés par de petites chaines argentées. Nos cous, cernés chacun d'un collier en cuir - noir pour moi et blanc pour Shiro - étaient également raccordés. Nos mains et poignets étaient fermement attachés dans nos dos. Pour finir, nos bouches étaient reliées par une sorte de sex-toys double – deux sexes en plastique collés l'un à l'opposé de l'autre, objet en général utilisé par les lesbiennes. L'ustensile était assez désagréable dans ma bouche car il touchait mon palet, me donnant cette sensation déplaisante d'être continuellement sur le point de vomir.

Mon jumeau, lui, n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde dérangé par cette situation, au contraire. Ses yeux jaunes et noirs – se tatouer les yeux, franchement … - brillaient et étaient plissés malicieusement. Quel pervers !

Mes pensées se redirigèrent vers mon autre amant, que j'insultais mentalement. Il nous avait attaché tous les deux, comme ça, faisant en sorte qu'on ne puisse bouger qu'en tirant sur nos érections et nos tétons et en s'étranglant à moitié, rendant l'opération douloureuse et dangereuse. Ensuite, il avait quitté la pièce en promettant de revenir bientôt. Lui et moi n'avions pas la même définition du mot "bientôt".

Je commençais à me remettre en question sur la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté de me retrouver ainsi attaché à mon jumeau quand il se décida enfin à montrer le bout de son nez.

Monsieur ouvrit la porte, son sourire ravageur aux lèvres, ses cheveux bleus encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, deux pots de peinture dans les mains. Il les posa au sol et nous dit, comme si la situation était des plus banales :

- Comment ça s'passe ?

Bien évidemment, nous étions dans l'incapacité de répondre par autre chose que des grognements.

Je sentis Shiro frémir tout contre moi à l'entente de cette voix sensuelle. Son érection grossit encore plus, resserrant d'avantage la corde autour de nos sexes. Je grognais de mécontentement. J'avais envie de bouger, de me lever, de me servir de mes mains, de pouvoir respirer normalement, de pouvoir jouir. Mais notre geôlier avait d'autre plan pour nous.

- Z'êtes une belle bande de p'tites putes. Regardez-vous là !

Shiro grogna, il aurait aimé pourvoir répliquer – moi aussi d'ailleurs – mais nous étions réduit au silence. Et Grimmjow avait l'air d'en profiter plus que de raison.

- T'veux p'têtre dire qu'ecque chose chéri ?

Et il explosa de rire. Cet homme était un sadique, un vrai. Pourtant, le voir comme ça, en mal dominant, devant nous réduits à des prisonniers, engendrait tout un tas de sensations dans mon corps. Je devenais comme lui, comme eux, à force. Mais au fond, c'est ce que je voulais, non ?

- J'ai encore plein d'idées pour vous ! reprit Grimmjow, fier de lui.

Je sentis le doute envahir Shiro et moi-même. Qu'avait-il encore été chercher, et que comptait il faire avec ses pots de peinture ?

Il dû lire dans mon esprit car il répondit à ma question silencieuse.

- C'est d'la peinture pour corps. On va bien s'amuser, z'allez voir !

Rectification, un sadique doublé d'un psychopathe.

A l'aide de son couteau suisse qu'il avait tout le temps sur lui – quand je disais que c'était un psychopathe, je ne mentais et n'exagérais rien ! - il ouvrit les deux pots de peinture : un noir et un blanc. Je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Surtout que le matin même – qui me paraissait bien loin à présent, il m'avait fait me teindre les cheveux en noir.

Monsieur l'artiste se munit de deux pinceaux et se rapprocha de nous, son sourire carnassier toujours collé aux lèvres.

Il trempa un pinceau dans chaque pot et commença à peindre nos corps comme si tout était normal, comme si il faisait ça tous les jours. Et oui, monsieur Jaggerjack était ambidextre, comme quoi, ça pouvait servir.

La sensation du pinceau et de la peinture froide sur ma peau était nouvelle et assez désagréable. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que ma peau blanche devenait noire, la peinture se réchauffait et la sensation s'amplifiait. Quand il eut presque terminé de l'étaler sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un étau chaud et réconfortant.

La peau de Shiro, habituellement déjà très pale, dû à son albinisme, était à présent totalement blanche comme ses cheveux, ce qui donnait un résultat étrange, mais existant à la fois.

Quand le pinceau se posa sur ma joue, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'allait pas oser quand même ? Je secouais la tête pour dire que non, je n'étais pas d'accord à ce qu'il peigne également mon visage mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, et il continua son œuvre sous mon regard horrifié. Une fois que Grimmjow eut terminé sa tâche, il s'occupa de nos érections toujours intactes. Il les peignit elles aussi, mais avec le pré-sperme et parce qu'elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, les couleurs se mélangèrent. Je crois que c'est le résultat que Grimmjow attendait car il sourit encore plus.

Enfin, il se recula pour regarder son chef d'œuvre. Le drap blanc autour de nous était à présent souillé. Mon corps était chaud comme jamais et je sentais la peinture couler le long de mon cou et de ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais l'impression de coller, d'être une statue humaine, ce qui n'était surement pas loin de la vérité. Shiro étaient dans le même état que moi. Sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière, m'obligeant à incliner la mienne en avant. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce spectacle ne plut pas à l'artiste qui revint, retira le sex-toys de nos bouches et nous dit :

- Embrassez-vous.

Ni Shiro ni moi n'y trouvâmes à contester et nous nous exécutâmes donc pour son plus grand plaisir.

Pendant tout le baiser, je fermais les yeux. Nos langues dansèrent un long moment ensemble, celle de mon jumeau venant caresser toute ma cavité buccale. Je savais que Grimmjow prenait des photos avec l'appareil qu'il avait laissé plutôt dans la pièce. Je savais que ces photos iraient rejoindre la collection d'autres clichés où l'on pouvait nous voir sous toutes les formes dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Mais à force j'étais habitué, je n'avais plus honte, au contraire, j'étais excité de plus en plus à chaque session. L'Ichigo sainte ni touche et coincé d'autre fois s'était envolé, les deux autres y avait travaillé. Et le résultat les satisfaisait plus qu'amplement.

Quand mon frère brisa le baiser, le gout de peinture arriva dans ma bouche. Je grimaçais légèrement mais ne dit rien, contemplant mon jumeau blanc.

Monsieur l'artiste du trouver le contraste entre nous deux assez satisfaisant car il revint vers nous et nous embrassa tour à tour à pleine bouche.

Shiro prit ensuite la parole :

- Tu sais c'qui manque, hein chaton ?

Je souris devant ce surnom. Grimmjow quand à lui montra les dents. Pourtant, il ne le releva pas et demanda :

- Nan, quoi ?

- J'vais t'le dire.

Les yeux jaunes fixés dans les bleus, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et avala de la peinture blanche, un sourire en coin.

- Une touche de bleu.

Je crois que ces mots achevèrent le peu de retenue qu'il restait à Grimmjow car en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il se déshabilla, nous détacha et nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais.

Les peintures se mélangèrent au sperme et à la sueur, mais à aucun moment nous ne nous posâmes de question. Qui allait ranger et nettoyer, combien de temps ça allait prendre de rattraper ce carnage, personne ne s'en importait. Je ne m'inquiétais pas non plus de savoir que ma peau allait surement garder une teinte noire pour plusieurs jours et qu'il faudrait des heures sous la douche à mon jumeau et à moi pour retirer toutes traces des peintures, à présent sèches et bien collées sur nos peaux. Non, rien ne nous importait, juste le moment présent.

Et même si ces mots ne passeront jamais la barrière de nos lèvres, ce que nous faisions, à ce moment-là et pendant toutes nos autres sessions, c'était nous montrer que nous nous aimions.

Fin.


End file.
